


somebody that i used to know (oneshot)

by froggychairwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Karaoke, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kagehina, Projecting, college age, fight in the street, hinata sings, kenma and hinata friendship, kenma sings, kurotsuki - Freeform, lol jk, noya rides on tanakas shoulders, somebody that i used to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggychairwriter/pseuds/froggychairwriter
Summary: kenma and kuroo had a bad breakup, and hinata takes kenma out for karaoke to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	somebody that i used to know (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> ok the grammar/spelling/story/format may not be 100% but i got this idea at 11:24 pm and wrote in in 30 minutes so what else do you want from me? also, yeah, i’m def projecting my breakup sadness on kenma. lol if only kuroo would sweep me off my feet and kiss me. xo, coco 💞

Kozume Kenma didn’t know why Hinata had been dragging him all over the city. He was fine. Completely fine. The breakup hadn’t been hard on him at all. He didn’t care about Kuroo. He never had. Not like Kuroo ever cared about him. He was sitting in a crowded karaoke club with an awful headache due to the colorful strobe lights and horrible singing. 

_“The love shack is a little old place where”  
“We can get together”  
“Love shack”  
“The love shack baby” ___

__Kenma rolled his eyes. He wondered if Hinata would notice if he left. The orange-haired boy seemed to be in party mode and it wasn’t like he would hear Kenma over the music and the yelling._ _

___“Bang bang on the door baby”  
“Bang bang on the door” ____ _

____He wondered how much longer Hinata would keep him here. Obviously, Kenma liked hanging out with Hinata, but he much preferred a quiet night in playing video games to… _this _. Where did Hinata even get the idea for a karaoke night? His preferred night was watching volleyball and eating meat buns. He probably got the idea from Fukorodani’s white-haired ace, or the shaved-head guy from Karasuno. Kenma turned to ask Hinata, only to see his empty cup at the seat he was supposed to be at. He grumbled and pulled out his phone.___ _ _ _

______[kozuken]: shoyo  
[kozuken]: where r u  
[kozuken]: ???_ _ _ _ _ _

______Perfect. His chaperone was gone, and he was lost in the crowd. Kenma pushed past the people jumping and dancing, occasionally offering a “sorry” or an “excuse me” as he did. His phone vibrated in his hoodie pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______[SH0Y0H1N4T4]: By the karoeke table!!  
[SH0Y0H1N4T4]: Were going to sing!!!  
[SH0Y0H1N4T4]: *kareoke  
[SH0Y0H1N4T4]: *karaoke  
[SH0Y0H1N4T4]: !!! :D_ _ _ _ _ _

______Of course he would sign them up for a song. Kenma continued through the crowd, and felt like he was trying to swim upstream. When he finally spotted his friend by the stage, he felt a chill run down his spine. Kenma really had to do this? Go up on that stage and sing? To everybody? Why did he even agree to come here? Kenma hated dancing and karaoke and _people.__ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kenma!! You’re finally here!” Hinata was bouncing around and had the biggest smile on his face. Kenma seemed to soften at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shoyo, I can’t sing. What song are we even doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’ll see” the shorter boy replied with a devious smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“With the taste of a poison paradise”  
“I’m addicted to you”  
“Don’t you know that you’re toxic?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’ll help you release your feelings. Let everything out!” Letting everything out was the last thing Kenma wanted to do, but he reluctantly agreed to the song. It might be fun, he reminded himself. It’s just you and Shoyo, singing. Fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Intoxicate me now, with your loving now”  
“I think I’m ready now” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The song ended. Kenma felt shaky and nervous. He had never done anything like this before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“C’mon, Kenma, it’s our turn now!!” exclaimed Hinata. He bounded up the steps and grabbed the microphone. Kenma gulped and joined him onstage. Familiar opening notes greeted his ears. Damn it, of course he would pick this song._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“God, Shoyo, you didn’t”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come on, it’ll be fun!! I’ll do the guy part, you do the girl’s”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Great.” His sarcastic comment was cut off by Hinata’s singing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Somebody That I Used To Know. Kenma had never liked songs like this. Love songs, sad songs, boring songs. He preferred… louder music. Drums and stuff. Hinata had called it “punk”, but Kenma preferred the term “alternative.” Punk made him sound like a bad guy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well, you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________God, it was so sappy. Kenma would have laughed, if not for the horror he felt that his part kept creeping up on him. Hinata always did this, he went so overboard. He had overflowing confidence levels. Kenma was a little bit jealous, secretly, that he was so outgoing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He wasn’t upset about it. The breakup. It was fine, completely fine. Kuroo… didn’t love him. And Kenma didn’t love him either. As far as Kenma was concerned, he could go running back to that blonde middle blocker with the glasses who was so much better than Kenma. Clingy, annoying, stupid, antisocial Kenma. He didn’t care about Kuroo. He was fine, completely fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It wasn’t like Kenma regretted it. The breakup. It was simple. They had been fighting, Kuroo had been complaining about something, and Kenma had told him to leave, and then he did. He left Kenma all alone in his apartment with Kuroo’s _stupid _oversized hoodie. He shoved the hoodie in the back of the closet and moved on. Kinda.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Now you're just somebody that I used to know” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He had eaten some ice cream, cried, pulled out Kuroo’s hoodie, cried, tried to throw Kuroo’s hoodie out the window (unsuccessfully, he couldn’t get the screen out), and then cried some more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Now you're just somebody that I used to know” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________But now it was fine. It had been three weeks. He had gotten it out of his system. Was he shaking? He felt shaky. He took a deep breath in and scanned the crowd. Everybody was watching Hinata, who had really gotten into it. Kenma wondered why until he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Karasuno’s setter, the scary, black-haired guy. Kenma had known Hinata had a crush on that guy for years, and he was always trying to impress him. The taller boy looked like he was having a pretty good time, and his eyes were laser-focused on Hinata._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Now you're just somebody that I used to know” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And now his part was upon him. Just a short instrumental break. The crowd seemed to still be focused on Hinata, who was dancing and jumping around. The bald guy from Karasuno was there, with a shorter guy who Kenma recognized as their libero on his shoulders. And then Kenma saw him. His ex. Tetsuro Kuroo. And lo and behold, standing next to him, the tall blonde glasses boy. Kenma could feel the heat building inside him, and tears welled in his eyes. He would not let Tetsuro Kuroo see him cry. Not here, not now, not ever. His heart was beating fast. The colorful lyrics screen flashed, warning him that his part was up. He took a deep breath, glanced at Hinata for reassurance, and sang._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Now and then, I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch, you hung up on  
Somebody that you used to know” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He practically screamed the last note, and Hinata joined in for the chorus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Fuck Kuroo, fuck everything, and especially fuck that middle blocker guy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“And you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Kenma caught his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Somebody, I used to know  
Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody, I used to know  
Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He just wanted to get off the stage. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold in his tears for much longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“Somebody” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The crowd erupted, but Kenma didn’t wait to see it. He jumped off the stage and pushed past the people to the door. His head was splitting and his stomach hurt like hell. He sat on the curb and cried. Crying on the side of the road, he thought, what have I come to? The building behind him was surging with energy, lights and noise. Everybody there would forget him, would forget this night. He heard the door open and shut behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Hey”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Kenma didn’t bother to look behind him. He sat up and started off for his car. Hinata could get a ride home from somebody. He just needed to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Kenma, please listen”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He started jogging down the street. He hated running, but the car was so far, and he was too close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Please Kenma, KENMA!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Tears fell from Kenma’s eyes, but he kept running. The car was in his line of sight, only a few seconds more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Babe, please listen to me, stop, hey, stop running!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________A familiar hand gripped Kenma’s arm and turned him around. Kenma tried to shake it off but it was too strong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Kenma, I’m sorry. I made a mistake. I was angry. Please forgive me.” said Kuroo. The first words he had spoken to Kenma in almost a month._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Let go of me. Why do you need me? You have _him. _” Kuroo could almost taste the hatred in Kenma’s words.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Tsukki? We’re just friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Tsukki?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Er- Tsukishima. The middle blocker.” Kenma pulled out of Kuroo’s grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“You have a nickname for him? Don’t try to tell me you’re ‘just friends’. I saw how you talked to him. I don’t want anything to do with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“But I want you back. Please, baby, I love you so much.” Kenma wanted to forgive him. He wanted to sink into those muscular arms and cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“No, you don’t! Stop saying that! You never, you never listened to anything I said, you flirted with everybody you met, you would leave early and come back late. You don’t think I knew what you were doing? You were with him. ‘Tsukki’. Because I was never enough for you-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Kenma-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Poor, pathetic, little Kenma who sat up in his room all day playing video games. I wasn’t good enough for you. Well, now I don’t need you anymore. So leave. Get out of my life.” Tears stung at his eyes and his throat was hoarse from yelling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Kenma, you know that isn’t true. You were- are perfect. I want you back. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“THEN WHY DON’T YOU ACT LIKE IT?!” Kenma knew he was making a scene. In the middle of the road, 1:15 in the morning, having a fight with his ex, but he didn’t care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Kenma…” Kuroo’s voice was almost a whisper. Kenma could see tears rolling down the tall boy’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I love you. So, so, so much. And I’m so sorry. I… I am an idiot. And I got angry and I left. And I have been kicking myself everyday since then. Really, I have. It was… the worst mistake of my life. And if I could make it up to you, I would, a thousand times over. But I love you. And… I want you back. Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Tetsuro”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Kenma fell into his arms. He sobbed his eyes out and held tighter than he ever had before. Kuroo was slightly dumbfounded, but quickly adjusted. Kuroo pulled him up to eye level and their lips locked together. Kenma’s feet barely touched the ground, but still, he felt safe. He felt happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I… missed you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I missed you too, Kenma.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
